La paix des cigales
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Ne cherchez pas à analyser le titre cela ne vous apprendra rien. Je vous laisse découvrir cette courte histoire par vous même.


.

Il s'arrêta et prit le temps d'observer les voiliers à l'horizon, minuscules triangles de papier plié, posés là par quelque main anonyme sur une mer d'huile d'un beau bleu acier.

Quelques touristes se promenaient sur la digue. Un couple âgé avait installé deux chevalets côte à côte et peignait des aquarelles.

Des parents rappelaient à l'ordre les enfants et un chien aboyait après les goélands.

Appuyée à une bitte d'amarrage sur le quai une jeune femme coiffée d'une queue de cheval posait tandis que son compagnon, son frère, un ami ( ?) prenait une photo. Quelque seconde plus tard elle s'en alla déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres – un amant donc – avant de glisser son bras sous le sien. Et s'éloignèrent.

Il ignora le petit pincement au cœur dans sa poitrine.

Et repartit ses orteils s'enfonçant dans le sable fin, laissant le couple, les parents, sa maison aux volets bleus derrière lui.

.

Sa course le mena sur la petite place pavée bordée d'oliviers et à son centre une fontaine de style baroque autour de laquelle se disputaient les étalages de livres, de fleurs séchés, de breloques et bibelots en céramique. Il y régnait une atmosphère particulière sur cette place avec cette tourelle en ruine, dernier vestige d'un monastère, et qui du haut de sa colline jetait son ombre protectrice sur l'endroit.

Il s'y sentait bien, enveloppé par les senteurs exotiques, enfn exotiques pour un américain comme lui. Du romarin, des agrumes, et surtout des fleurs d'eucalyptus reines de cette contrée. Il était loin de Washington et ses emanations de pots d'échappement et de hot dog.

.

Une promesse sur un lit de mort faite par un enfant à son papé : un jour il prendrait le temps d'apprendre d'où il venait, qui il était.

Vingt ans. Pour s'en souvenir.

Et ses pas l'avaient mené ici, dans ce petit port de pêche de la botte italienne.

Personne ne savait qu'il était là. Sauf Jenny. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il lui fallait une signature sur le formulaire de demande de congés exceptionnels. Et une raison. Dont il avait expliqué les grandes lignes, esquivant la réelle durée et surtout la finalité.

Elle avait promis de ne rien révéler aux autres. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Gibbs était revenu du Mexique. Mais rien n'était plus pareil. La cohésion d'équipe avait changé même s'il était le seul à le constater.

D'abord ils n'avaient pas compris les motifs de son congé précipité. La directrice leur avait parlé de jours à prendre avant de les perdre, de longues très longues vacances amplement mérité. Mais eux avaient entendu et n'y avaient vu qu'un nouveau caprice de sa part, le comportement irresponsable de l'éternel gamin qui vient de se voir retirer son joujou, en l'occurrence son rôle de leader. C'est du moins ce que l'écoute des messages furieux et extrêmement vocaux de Gibbs et Abby lui avaient appris.

En ce qui concernaient McGee et Ziva il y avait eu un ou deux messages moqueurs puis rien d'autre. Le silence complet, comme punition.

Et puis les appels s'étaient espacés. Ils devaient être occupés et n'avaient que peu de temps à consacrer à un agent qui ne prenait même pas la peine de leur répondre en dehors d'un sommaire « tout va bien ».

Ce qui était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Sa vie depuis cinq semaines était devenue une représentation théâtrale dont le texte était connu d'avance. Les phrases inachevées, interrompues avant d'en dire trop, les demi-sourires larmoyants, les regards détournés ou emplis de pitié n'y avaient pas leur place. Pas plus les bris d'une coquille vide, celle de l'espoir étouffé dans l'œuf.

Non il ne voulait pas de tout ça.

Et surement avec le recul ils finiraient par accepter que ce fût-là peut-être pas la meilleure des décisions mais néanmoins la plus confortable pour tout le monde.

Il mourrait, librement, sans entraves affectives et recommandations un peu trop directives. Il s'éteindrait à sa façon. Même si cela impliquait d'être seul.

.

.

Un nom barbare, glioblastome multiforme. Tumeur de grade 4. La pire. Pas de chimio ou de rayons. Pas d'opération possible, trop de ramifications, de tentacules aussi fins qu'un cheveu traversant son lobe cervical.

Il l'avait découvert il y a un peu plus de cinq mois, lors d'un banal examen de santé à la suite d'une commotion.

Le neurologue avait été surpris par sa réaction à l'annonce du diagnostic, ou plutôt son manque de réaction. Pas de déni ou de colère, de cris, de pleurs. Peut-être un peu d'angoisse mais rien de plus. Et des questions auxquelles le bon docteur avait apporté des réponses courtes et concises.

Combien de temps ?

Quatre à six mois, huit avec un miracle.

Quels symptômes ?

Une perte de l'appétit, une fatigabilité accrue, quelques troubles de la vision, des migraines, peut-être des vertiges et dans le pire des cas des crises convulsives. Mais pas avant plusieurs semaines.

Pourrait-il travailler jusqu'au bout ?

Non.

Le traitement ?

De conforts : antalgiques, antiinflammatoires, un antiémétique et vers la fin un antiépileptique.

Des cheveux ?

Oui, sauf si vous les rasez.

Rien d'autres à savoir ?

Et ils s'étaient quittés. Il était passé voir Brad, avait discuté du passé, rigolé un peu, mais rien de plus.

Il n'aimait pas les adieux.

Et la routine avait continué. Jour après jour il avait remplacé Gibbs, il avait prié pour son retour avant que son corps ne finisse par céder et le trahisse complètement.

Et il devait y avoir un dieu quelque part dans toute cette histoire car son vœu s'était réalisé. Une semaine avant l'apparition des symptômes.

Gibbs était revenu.

Et lui était parti. Ses papiers à jour, son testament également.

Dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, celle aux Etats-Unis, cinq enveloppes entourées d'un ruban y attendaient d'être lues.

Et dans sa poche intérieure, entre deux plaquettes de comprimés et une poignée de piécettes, un ordre de non-réanimation rédigé en italien et en anglais.

Tel était son désir. Une fin sans vagues ni chaos. Simple. Propre.

.

.

Le sentier accidenté le mena au pied d'un escalier en pierre. Une douzaine de petites marches inégales et usées bordés de cyprès et d'amphores brisées.

Même avec sa canne les gravir lui demanda un effort considérable. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année qu'il n'avait pas vu descendre lui proposa de l'aide, qu'il accepta. Et il parvint finalement au bout de son périple.

Il attendit que l'homme soit parti avant de se laisser aller contre un petit muret et de permettre à jambes d'abdiquer sous lui. Chaque jour il avait un peu moins de forces.

Mais la vision des champs de tournesol, les falaises écorchées embrassant les eaux calmes, ces milles et une couleur méritait ce parcours du combattant.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, retira ses lunettes et laissa le soleil refaire connaissance avec son visage. C'était doux, et chaud lui qui avait toujours froid.

Une petite brise vint jouer avec ses cheveux, le chant des cigales s'éleva des arbres.

Il y avait pire comme façon de disparaitre décida-t-il.

Et il ferma les yeux, apaisé.


End file.
